Blue, White, Red
by Kariynee-chan
Summary: Human AU. 1777. La Guerra de revolución americana. Tres veces el rebelde americano Alfred Jones se encuentra con el soldado británico Arthur Kirkland. Una azul; una blanca; una roja. Traducción
1. Azul

_Notas del autor:_

_Pareja: Alfred Jones/Arthur Kirkland (US/UK)_

_Sumario: Human AU. 1777. La Guerra de revolución americana. Tres veces el rebelde americano Alfred Jones se encuentra con el soldado británico Arthur Kirkland. Una azul; una blanca; una roja. (Traducción) _

Notas del traductor:

Ok, sé que debería actualizar otro fic que tengo olvidado por ahí (y lo hare aunque tenga que morir en el intento) pero ahora quería mostrarles este fic que es escrito por uno de mis autores favoritos. Simplemente me enamoré del fic.

De una forma o de otra, por lo menos para mi, siempre es mejor leer el original, así que si alguien sabe y quiere leer en inglés , les dejare los links:

Link de la historia original: (/s/8468356/1/Blue-White-Red)

Este autor tiene muchísimas historias más (algunas ya se encuentran traducidas o en proceso de traducción) y los links tanto de las traducciones como de las originales las pueden encontrar su profile.

Link del autor: ( /u/2348750/George-deValier)

Disclaimer: Ni la historia Ni los personajes son míos, pertenecen a George deValier y Hidekaz respectivamente.

* * *

**AZUL**

* * *

La primera vez, Alfred esta lavando sus pies, silbando alegremente mientras lo hace y salpicando felizmente sus tobillos en la fría agua azul del frio lago azul. Sus botas, chaqueta y rifle ignorados a su lado, en un montón arrugado de color marrón y azul, como una carga olvidada de disciplina y deber. Alfred echa la cabeza hacia atrás y sonríe al cálido rayo de sol en su rostro. Ríe hacia el despejado cielo azul. Es un hermoso día, un hermoso cielo y un hermoso lugar para estar perdido

Ha sido una noche entera y un día entero. Pero Alfred había estado perdido por más tiempo, y él sabia que encontraría su regimiento de nuevo. El lugar está a muchas millas al norte de su granja en Virginia, pero Alfred aun conocela nación. Conoce los silvestres campos amarillos detrás de él y el pabellón de sauces negros a su lado. Conocela cálida y limpia esencia de la arrasadora briza y el interminable cielo azul sobre él; conoce el toque fresco del verde pasto contra sus dedos y el frio golpe de la azul agua sin fondo en sus pies. Alfred conoce esta nación, y aquí el no podría nunca estar verdaderamente perdido. Esta nación es por lo que él pelearía. La nación es la razón para el rifle a su lado.

Alfred no esta acostumbrado a la disciplina del ejército. Pero cuando su país llora por libertad, el hizo lo que cualquier patriota debería haber hecho: se enlistó y se comprometió a luchar por su libertad. Diecisiete años gastados corriendo a través de bosques y campos y ríos, Alfred nunca había conocido nada _más que_ libertad. Pero piensa, mientras salpica sus pies y ríe al cielo, que si esto es guerra, no es tan malo.

Una presencia intrusa le provoca escalofríos en su espina antes que el ruido llegue en sus oídos. Un crujido en el pasto detrás de él; un leve cambio en le viento. Los hombros de Alfred se tensan y su estomago se aprieta. Una tensa emoción inunda sus venas. Despacio, cuidadosamente, él extiende su mano hacia atrás: pasa la tela áspera de su ignorada chaqueta y la recién adoquinada suela de sus botas, hasta que la fría y dura culata de su rifle roza sus nudillos. Rápidamente, él lo agarra, lo lleva hasta su hombro; rápidamente, se da la vuelta.

La ráfaga de briza cálida; una bandada de pájaros vuela de un sauce cercano. El cuerpo del soldado enemigo esta recto, su rifle apuntando hacia Alfred con mano experta y puntería. "Baja tu arma, rebelde." La voz británica parece llevada por el viento. Su uniforme es rojo, blanco, azul - los colores correctos en el orden incorrecto.

Los ojos de Alfred están muy abiertos, su piel hormiguea. Vista, olor, sonido – Sus sentidos lo abruman. Su respiración hace estruendos en sus oídos. Él permanece mirando agachado en el suelo, sus manos sorprendentemente firmes en el rifle. "Baja el tuyo."

El enemigo levanta la barbilla, mirando hacia abajo. "No lo hare."

Alfred no sabe como responder a eso. Su corazón esta golpeteando contra su pecho, golpeteando con tanta fuerza que siente que esta tratando de pasar a través de su piel. Alfred no ha visto una batalla. Él nunca había visto un soldado británico tan cerca. Unas cuantas veces él los había pasado, muertos: cuerpos rotos en carretas rotas o cadáveres retorcidos al costado. Algunos de los hombres reían - Alfred apartaba la vista, y esos ojos ciegos lo perseguían por días. Pero así de cerca, así de real, así de _vivo_… Alfred traga con dificultad, el campo se torna vívido y claro alrededor de él. Aprieta su agarre. "Tampoco yo lo hare."

Sorprendentemente, los labios del soldado de curvan en una sonrisa "Bueno, supongo que estamos en un callejón sin salido ¿No lo estamos, rebelde?"

El mundo cambió, la guerra se convirtió en algo real. Todo lo que Alfred había estado diciendo odiar estaba ahora enfrente de él: enfrente de él, y apuntando un rifle hacia su corazón. No un monstro sino un hombre, hablando palabras que él entiende. Todo el universo de Alfred giró, y giró justo de regreso en su rifle. Eso era todo lo que el tenia ahora.

Toma quizá una hora, y una buena cantidad de maniobras pero eventualmente Alfred pone su espalda contra un sauce. Su rifle aun esta apuntando al soldado enemigo, sentado contra el árbol opuesto, su propia arma aun apuntando a Alfred. El lento cielo descendente manda un destello dorado atreves del claro lago azul, y los pájaros de la tarde están ya comenzando a cantar. Alfred posa su brazo contra su rodilla, negándose a dejar caer su rifle. Toma un momento para inspeccionar al soldado británico. Él es mayor que Alfred, con un par de botas gastadas y andrajosas, y su chaqueta roja esta bordada con lazos dorados. Se ve cansado, pero es extrañamente apuesto, y su intensa mirada no ha vacilado ni una vez. Finalmente Alfred toma un respiro de aceptación y habla. "Alfred."

El británico se ve brevemente sacudido "¿Discúlpeme? "

"Bien, no bajare este rifle en un tiempo, y supondré que tu tampoco bajaras el tuyo. Así que pensé que si vamos a estar sentados aquí como hasta el día del juicio, bien podemos ser civilizados y presentarnos. Alfred" Alfred asiente "El nombre es Alfred."

El británico se detiene como aturdido. Parece estar pensando en contestar, entonces estabiliza su rifle en su rodilla antes de hacerlo. "Capitán Kirkland de los Fusileros Reales. Regimiento de Londres."

"¿Capitán?" Alfred chifla "Fantástico. Yo solo soy un soldado raso. O por lo menos, eso es lo que ellos siempre me gritan. Debes haber estado en la armada por mucho tiempo. Capitán es algo alto ¿no es así? Sin embargo, estas muy lejos de tu regimiento. ¿Te perdiste o algo?"

Kirkland inclina la cabeza, enmarcada por las hojas que caen del sauce tras el. Su rostro luce desconcertado, dando la misma mirada que Alfred ha recibido su vida entera, desde familia y peones hasta soldados y esclavos. Siempre dicen a Alfred que el no conoce su lugar. Pero la mirada de desconcierto de este capitán británico es también curiosa y extrañamente divertida. "¿Que sabes tu de los movimientos de mi regimiento, rebelde?"

Alfred levanta una mano libre, dejando caer un poco su rifle. "Hey, no se nada mas que no he visto ningún británico vivo desde… bueno, nunca, para ser honesto. Solo dejé mi casa hace unas semanas. No he visto ningún…er… Fusilero Real por aquí. Así que me pregunté si te habías perdido."

La esquina de los labios de Kirkland se levanta con desprecio. "Yo no estoy perdido. Yo soy un veterano de doce campiñas. Yo no me _pierdo_"

"Ah. Correcto" Alfred asiente, mirando el lago azul y los arboles verdes y el cielo violeta "Si tu no estas perdido entonces ¿Te importaría decirme donde estamos? Porque yo, bueno… yo supongo que lo estoy"

Kirkland lo mira por un momento mas antes de dejas salir un breve aliento de risa. Solo dura un pequeño momento sin embargo, y se fuerza a mirar uniformemente a Alfred una vez mas "¿Es tu milicia tan desorganizada? ¿No se te dio un mapa, Americano?"

Alfred siente su frente arrugándose con enojo "Seguro se me dio. Probablemente lo dejé en mi mochila, dame un minuto…" No fue sino hasta que coloca su rifle en el suelo que Alfred se da cuenta de qué esta haciendo. La piel arde en su cuello, los músculos en su espalda se tensan dolorosamente. Sus manos tiemblan sobre su arma tontamente abandonada y mira hacia arriba lenta y cautelosamente, hacia el soldado británico con aires de suficiencia triunfal.

"Vaya" El soldado se las arregla para parecer superior y simpático al mismo tiempo. Para la incrédula sorpresa de Alfred, el capitán deliberadamente coloca su propio rifle abajo junto a él. "No fue tan difícil ¿No es así?"

La sangre de Alfred sube salvajemente a su cabeza "¿No me vas a disparar?"

El británico pausa, sus largas cejas se juntan "¿Quién podría disparar a un hombre desarmado?"

Alfred levanta la barbilla y responde con toda la certeza de rebelión "¡Un hombre ingles!"

Kirkland levanta una gran y tupida ceja. "¿Crees tu que ningún hombre ingles podría tener la menor vacilación en dispararle a un americano desarmado?"

"Bueno…" Alfred cayó en la incertidumbre de la razón "Bueno ¿Por qué otra cosa estamos peleando esta guerra?"

Kirkland se encogió de hombros "¿Por qué _estas_tupeleando esta guerra?"

Esto molesta a Alfred. Se cruza de brazos malhumorado y estira sus pies "No te pongas listillo, Inglés."

"Arthur." sus labios se alzan ligeramente. "El nombre es Arthur."

Arthur se unió a los Casacas Rojas porque su padre lo hizo. Arthur pelea contra los americanos porque él cree en lealtad, tradición y deber. Arthur tiene naranjas en su mochila y tabaco y un libro grueso y roto donde dibuja líneas de poesía.

Los minutos pasan como segundos. Alfred saborea el gusto de fruta fresca después de semanas de pan seco. Arthur le ofrece a Alfred hojas secas para su pipa, pero Alfred no tiene una. "_Pero cuando la explosión de la guerra golpee nuestros oídos_" Dice Arthur "_Entonces imiten la acción del tigre: Endurezcan los tendones, reúnan la sangre_"

Alfred no entiende eso. Todo lo que el entiendo es que Arthur tiene cabello dorado, como el tigre del que habla. Tiene piel blanca como papel y ojos tan verdes como arboles de sauces. Arthur ha sido en realidad algo bueno en esas duras y sanguinarias semanas. Arthur es un enemigo, pero es el primer hombre en dirigirpalabra alguna a Alfred, y él no es para nada un malvado que invade la nación, como le dijeron. Es mientras el sol finalmente se esconde en el horizonte y el último de sus rayos dorados se extiende sobre el agua, que Alfred entiende. De hecho a él… "Me gustas, Arthur"

Los labios de Arthur pudieron haberse convertido en una sonrisa, o él pudo solo desviar la mirada y colocar su mano sobre su boca. De cualquier manera, sus palabras salen en una sarcástica monotonía cuando responde. "Estoy encantado"

"¿Piensas que alguna vez nos volveremos a ver de nuevo?" Es la primera vez que alguno habla acerca de tener que partir y Arthur agacha la cabeza ante las palabras.

"Es altamente dudoso."

Alfred cree insistentemente. "Si lo hacemos, será el destino ¿Verdad?"

Arthur se burla de eso. "No. Si ocurre, podría ser una coincidencia."

Alfred se inclina hacia adelante con seriedad. Tal vez creían cosas diferentes en Inglaterra. Pero las amables mujeres de la plantación cercana siempre hablaban del destino y para Alfred eso siempre tuvo sentido. "¿No crees en el destino, Arthur?"

Arthur solo se burla mientras coloca el libro amarillo en su mochila, sacude la cascara de naranja y tabaco a un lado "No, Alfred. Si nos volvemos a encontrar otra vez, intentaremos matarnos el uno al otro."

Alfred baja sus ojos, sacude su propia cascara de naranja en los matorrales. "Ya veremos"

"Si." Arthur suena certero, sin embargo extrañamente esperanzado. "Supongo que ya veremos"

Arthur vuelve a mirar atrás mientras se va: recto, duro y orgulloso en un uniforme rojo, blanco y azul. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Alfred, no muertos ni ciegos como los ojos británicos que Alfred conocía, sino curiosos y confundidos y oscurecidos con algo cálido y desconocido. El corazón de Alfred duele al verlo irse, un dolor que nunca ha sentido, uno que ilumina su mundo y lo oscurece al mismo tiempo.

En la creciente oscuridad, el uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de Arthur se mezclan con sus cabellos dorados y blanca piel y ardientes ojos verdes. Colores indistinguibles.

* * *

_Y entonces blanco…_


	2. Blanco

Notas del traductor: Ni hetalia ni este fic me pertenece, todo es de Hidekaz y George deValier respectivamente.

Link de la historia original: (/s/8468356/1/Blue-White-Red)

Link del autor: ( /u/2348750/George-deValier)

* * *

**BLANCO**

* * *

La segunda vez, Arthur esta derrotado. Sostiene la prenda blanca de rendición en sus manos, su única defensa contra los invisibles rebeldes americanos que buscan en los alrededores del bosque. Su rifle está vacío; su cuerpo exhausto. Arthur apenas sabe donde esta, o como llego ahí, o incluso porque sigue corriendo. Él _sabe_ que la prenda blanca es inútil. Si lo encuentran, lo mataran.

La luna blanca está apenas apareciendo en el cielo cobalto, brillando a través de los intimidantes arboles negros, altos, frondosos y largos que Arthur ha visto jamás. Los maldice en silencio, maldice la noche que comienza, maldice a los rebeldes, maldice el asalto sorpresa que lo ha visto alejado de sus tropas por segunda vez en un mes. Arthur esta cansado de esto, sus huesos duelen y su aliento quema sus pulmones. Arthur esta cansado de pelear. Dos años luchando con rebeldes americanos, quince luchando con enemigos de Bretaña, treinta y tres años luchando con la vida misma. Arthur no sabe que es paz.

Las pisadas se hacen distantes mientras Arthur se acerca al final del bosque. La silueta de una construcción aparece cercana, en ruinas y desolada, un café rojizo en señal de esperanza contra el cielo oscuro. Arthur corre hacia ahí. La maleza cruje bajo sus botas, su corazón late en su garganta; su rifle pesa en su hombro y la prenda blanca pesa en su mano. Libre de los envolventes árboles, la luna blanca es un silencioso enemigo. Pero los rebeldes no lo siguen, sus voces se han ido.

El edificio fue una vez un establo tal vez, o un granero, o un pequeña y solitaria casa, saqueada y gastada. Arthur cae por la rota puerta de madera y colapsa contra el frio y duro piso. Pasa su mano sobre sus ojos, suspira en incredulidad, deja salir con estremecimiento una exhalación de alivio. En este momento, él esta a salvo; esta con vida. En este momento, él está perdido, vacío y exhausto.

"¡Arthur!"

La voz perfora la piel de Arthur como una bala. Su corazón late, su sangre arde, su respiración se detiene en esa increíble y perforante palabra. Sus ojos vuelan abiertos y su áspero y lleno mundo se limita solo a esto. "Alfred."

El rebelde dorado está sentado contra la pared opuesta, vivido y real y vivo, su mano sostiene su arma y sus piernas extendidas frente él. Su sonrisa es tan alegre como esa tarde en el rio, sus ojos tan brillantemente azules. No ha pasado ningún día en el que Arthur no haya pensado en esa tarde. Pensado en su rebelde dorado, quien sonreía como el sol entre los sauces, con quien compartió naranjas y se rehusó al tabaco y escuchó, cautivado, simples líneas de poesía. Su rebelde dorado, quien se suponía que solo sería una memoria. Pero ¿Qué utilidad tiene admirar coincidencias como esa en tiempos así? La chaqueta azul de Alfred está tirada cerca de él y su blanca camisa esta manchada con rojo. Arthur cruza la habitación, la prenda blanca de rendición cae de sus dedos. "Estas herido."

Alfred ríe, y el sonido lleva el sol amarillo y el cielo azul a esa habitación, gris y moteada por la luna. "Nah, no es nada. Solo mi brazo. Fui herido por uno de esos mosquetes con cuchillo al final."

"Bayoneta." El corazón de Arthur duele extrañamente. Entonces el chico había visto una batalla. Él ha encarado armas que ni siquiera puede nombrar. Arthur se arrodilla al lado de Alfred, tomando agua, vendas y un tarro lleno de ungüento de su mochila.

"Arthur. Sabía que podría verte de nuevo. Sabia que era el destino." Alfred sonríe, haciendo una mueca brillantemente cegadora, mientras Arthur limpia la herida.

Arthur se maravilla con una sonrisa tan blanca en un lugar tan oscuro como ese "No es el destino, es una coincidencia."

"Es el destino." Alfred cree con intensidad.

Arthur no alega. La piel de Alfred es suave al toque y dura con fuerza. Es la cosa más pura que Arthur ha sentido en todos esos años de esa masacre llamada guerra.

"Me he perdido de nuevo, Arthur." Alfred ríe de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, aun lo mas limpio que Arthur ha escuchado jamás. "Realmente, no creo saber que estoy haciendo."

"Esta bien, Alfred. Al final, ninguno de nosotros sabe que estamos haciendo."

"¿Estás perdido?" La voz de Alfred parece tranquila.

"Sí." Arthur siente que puede admitirlo, ese lugar es brillante y oscuro y esta perdido en algún sitio, atrapado entre los negros arboles y la blanca luna. Igual que una casa de campo en algún cuento del folklor. En este negro y blanco lugar, Arthur puede admitirlo. "Si, Alfred. Estoy perdido."

"Es gracioso ¿No crees, Arthur? Como cuando nos perdemos, terminamos encontrándonos."

Arthur esta confundido, intrigado y cautivado por este risueño rebelde dorado. ¿Por qué, de los miles de hombres que Arthur ha pasado en su vida, es este inocente enemigo quien fácilmente penetró en su alma y marcó su memoria y le recordó que tiene un corazón?

El corte es poco profundo y Arthur ata las vendas con una práctica facilidad. Alfred toca el blanco vendaje suavemente, casi fascinado. "¿No moriré?"

Una sonrisa surge del pecho de Arthur y se posa en sus labios. "No. No morirás, no por esta herida."

Alfred no sonríe. Mira arriba lentamente, las negras pestañas pintan sombras en las blancas mejillas, sus grandes ojos azules brillan con la luz de la luna. "Pero si nos encuentran, nos mataran"

Arthur sabe que es cierto. Sus uniformes juntos son una sentencia de muerte. Los casacas rojas o los rebeldes: ambos podrían disparar al ver este rojo, blanco y azul. Aun así, dice, "No Alfred, la armada rebelde ha pasado, y el regimiento británico esta marchando hacia el oeste." Arthur hace una mueca inmediatamente. Ha dicho demasiado.

Alfred no lo nota. "Pero podrían encontrarnos." Habla suavemente, un susurro sin aliento en el silencio. "Podrían, Arthur. Tal vez quemen la cabaña."

Arthur no sabe si Alfred habla de los británicos o los rebeldes. De cualquier manera, esto lo golpea como una acusación, y memorias que no son bienvenidas, de flamas naranjas y corazones negros y carmesís gritos ardientes asaltan a Arthur. "No. Ellos no nos quemaran."

Alfred sigue, hacienda caso omiso a las palabras. " Podríamos morir aquí," dice roto y obstinado, como un niño refutando estar en lo correcto. "Podría morir, y nunca he conocido nada mas que un beso."

Las palabras se hunden lentamente. El reducido mundo de Arthur se reduce aun más: al palpitante pecho de Alfred, su pesada respiración, a la suave, dura y firme piel bajo los dedos de Arthur. Con ligera incertidumbre, la mirada de Arthur se reúne con la de Alfred. Pero los ojos que mira no tienen miedo. Son intensos, honestos y llenos de esperanza; son el más claro azul que Arthur ha visto jamás. Arthur afirma su agarre en el brazo de Alfred. "¿Un beso?"

Alfred huele como a campos dorados, como el cielo raso de primavera, como el claro sudor que corre las puntas de su cabello. Como libertad; como paz. Su mano esta presionando suavemente la parte trasera de la nuca de Arthur. "Por favor," susurra, sus labios se separan y buscan los otros. Arthur solo puede aceptar su petición, solo pueden rendirse.

Los labios de Alfred son como fuego, sus manos como el viento. Él besa como si se estuviera quemando y solo Arthur puede sofocar las llamas. Arthur se rinde con urgencia, se eleva con intensidad, pero calma la intensidad de Alfred con lentos toques y suaves palabras. Lazos, nudos y botones desechos. El rojo, blanco y azul caen olvidados en el piso. Ese lugar sigue siendo brillante, oscuro y perdido en algún sitio; pero ahora nada es negro, y nada es blanco.

Arthur se ha acostado con todo una armada de hombres. Encuentros con militares sin rostro, arrebatos detrás de barracas y bajo tiendas de campaña, con aquellos que hacen el amor como si estuvieran peleando por el poder. Citas apresuradas y vergonzosas, en habitaciones que huelen a vino y polvo, con aquellos cuyo amor es comprado y vendido. Y hace mucho, noches que parecían durar para siempre; perdido en los brazos de quienes prometían, quienes adoraban, pero quienes nunca volvían por él.

Pero esto es diferente. Esto se siente correcto; se siente puro. La piel dorada de Alfred brilla con la luz de la luna, cálida y temblorosa mientras yace desnudo contra Arthur, mientras jadea y suspira y busca continuamente por los labios de Arthur. Sus ojos azules se oscurecen y crecen con asombro cuando Arthur se aparta y separa sus muslos y guía a Alfred en su interior. Su voz es como un canto atrapado en sorpresa sin aliento. Arthur se siente joven, y se siente viejo, y aunque está manchado con muerte y pecado, este rebelde dorado lo hace sentir blanco y nuevo otra vez. En este momento, esta a salvo; esta vivo. En este momento es encontrado, lleno y restaurado.

Mientras la noche se convierte en mañana, los labios y manos se vuelven más intrépidos, hasta que Arthur pierde la cuenta de las veces que intercambiaron placer con el otro. Es audaz, blanco y agudo; rompe cada parte de él y lo reconstruye en alguien que se preocupa, alguien que siente. Ellos jadean, gimen y suspira; hablan, tocan y ríen; finalmente colapsan, saciados y agotados, con sus extremidades entrelazadas y el tarro de ungüento vacío en el suelo. Arthur piensa que puede permanecer ahí en esa casa de campo de cuento de folklor para siempre. Piensa que puede abandonar su regimiento y negar esta guerra. Arthur piensa que ahora, finalmente, el conoce lo que es la paz.

"Arthur." El abrazo de Alfred esta muy apretado, muy desesperado. Es el único lugar donde Arthur ha querido permanecer. El piso es duro bajo ellos, pero Arthur apenas lo siente. "Arthur," Alfred dice de nuevo, su voz baja y ronca en el frio aire de la mañana. "La gente podría decir que esto esta mal. Pero… pero esto no se siente mal, Arthur."

"No lo esta." Arthur susurra las palabras en el cabello de Alfred, humedecido por el sudor. El cree las palabras. Se deja a si mismo olvidar que este chico es su enemigo, olvidar que tiene la mitad de su edad. "No esta mal, Alfred." El olor a lluvia llega con el amanecer, fresco y claro, y por primera vez Arthur no se siente sucio con el sudor de otro hombre en su piel.

Alfred voltea la cabeza hacia Arthur, buscando sus labios de nuevo. "La lluvia ya viene."

Lluvia. Mañana. Separación. La no deseada realidad golpea la mente de Arthur, se sitúa como una roca pesada en su estomago. Él no puedo permanecer ahí. Él no puede negar esta guerra. Solo ha conocido una noche de paz, y nunca imaginó que una noche fuera tan corta. Suspira cansadamente. "Lluvia en la madrugada. ¿Te gusta la lluvia, Alfred?"

La risa de Alfred es solo un suspiro entrecortado, pero sigue llevando el sol amarillo a la habitación. "Seguro. Cuando huelo la lluvia venir, me gusta yacer en los campos, mirar el cielo y esperar las gotas de lluvia. Seguro amaría mirar el cielo contigo, Arthur."

Arthur no responde, pero piensa que nada podría ser más hermoso que ver el cielo con su rebelde dorado. Desea poder dejar en el pasado estos crueles e insensibles días, poder aferrarse a la blanca luna llena que antes maldijo tan tontamente. Arthur nunca había sentido tan amargo odio por el sol naciente. E incluso ahora, los ojos de Alfred son sinceros, honestos y esperanzados.

"Aun creo en el destino, Arthur. Creo que te veré de nuevo."

Arthur se apoya en el brazo de Alfred como creyendo él. Pero cree de forma diferente que Alfred. Él cree que regresara con su regimiento. Cree que continuara peleando sin saber porque. Cree que Alfred es muy bueno y torpe para todo esto. Arthur cree que esta noche es la más pura, profunda paz que ha conocido nunca, y el amanecer la quemara.

Un rayo de luz atraviesa el techo, cae en dos uniformes entrelazados; una pila olvidada de deber y odio. En el brillo del amanecer, el rojo, blanco y azul ante los ojos de Arthur. Colores indistinguibles.

* * *

_Y entonces rojo…_

* * *

Notas del traductor: Actualicé esto ahora porque no se hasta cuando tendré una computadora en mis manos. El ultimo capitulo esta ya terminado, así que solo es cuestión terminar de traducir (llevo la mitad) y conseguir en los próximos días (o semanas u.ú) una computadora con conexión a internet.

Agradezco a los que dejaron Reviews, favoritos y siguen la historia, los haré llegar al autor original.


	3. Rojo

Notas del traductor: Ni hetalia ni este fic me pertenece, todo es de Hidekaz y George deValier respectivamente.

Link de la historia original: (/s/8468356/1/Blue-White-Red)

Link del autor: ( /u/2348750/George-deValier)

* * *

**ROJO**

* * *

La última vez, Alfred se encuentra en línea, filas de blanco y azul frente a filas de rojo y negro. El golpe de los tambores le provoca un ardiente, insoportable dolor en su cabeza; helados vientos amargos cortan su piel. El campo de batalla esta ardientemente frio hoy, fuerte y silencioso como un lugar retirado, sus boscosos bordes rodeados por las ultima capaz de nieve. Alfred se siente perdido en esas filas de uniformados azules llenas de desconocidos que se suponen son sus aliados. Después de dos largos años, Alfred no conoce a esos hombres. Muchos venían, y muchos se iban, y muchos caían y se perdían y morían. Pero Alfred esta obligado por cadenas rojas, blancas y azules, y su rifle es un ancla en su hombro. El suelo verde es pisoteado bajo sus pies; el cielo se abre carmesí detrás de las opresivas nubes. Alfred conoce esta nación, el ama esta nación, pero nunca sintió su suelo tan pisoteado o vio su cielo tan rojo.

Los años son largos, y Alfred esta cansado de esto. Dicen que esto terminara pronto, pero dicen muchas cosas, y Alfred hace tiempo aprendió que no todas las palabras dichas son verdad. El mundo ahora es nada más que mentiras y mentiras cuando todo lo que él siempre quiso fue lo simple y lo real. Pero la vida no es simple, y nunca lo será, por ahora Alfred ha sangrado y peleado y sus manos que alguna vez fueron blancas ahora están manchadas con sangre. Esas líneas viejas de azul y rojo avanzan; esos tambores hilan el odio por sus venas. Pero Alfred no quiere matar, y no quiere morir. Él no quiere esas cadenas de colores o esta ancla de metal; él no quiere este suelo pisoteado y este cielo rojo. Alfred quiere esa tarde azul en el rio, él quiere esa noche blanca en un olvidado granero. Pero ahora sus días son rojos y sus noches oscuras, y su león de chaqueta roja no esta aquí para encontrarlo. Aun así, Alfred cree en la fortuna, y cree en el destino, porque cuando nada tiene sentido, tienes que creer en algo.

Ahora esto es familiar: los golpes de tambores, las órdenes gritadas, la espesa tormenta de caos descendente. Es muy familiar, y la sangre de Alfred duele con esto, con muchos meses encarando mosquetes y cañones y hombres que siguen diferentes órdenes que las suyas. Esto es familiar, aun así siempre es un shock cuando las líneas se reúnen y los colores chocan, cuando el confuso grito de batalla desciende y sus filas de blanco y azul se tornan rojo con el calor y la sangre. Esas ordenes disparadas nunca tiene sentido; Alfred no quiere esas ordenes. El aun es un soldado al frente sin nombre, porque el aun no sabe que esta haciendo, y nunca comprenderá esas filas de rojo y negro.

Un hombre cae a su lado; un hombre cae delante de él. Alfred dispara y un casaca roja cae. La blanca nieve se torna rápidamente roja. Alfred siempre se abre paso en esta bruma sin sentido, pero no sabe a donde se dirige; presiona contra una masa de rojo, blanco y azul sin saber a quien pertenecen esos colores. Pasa un momento, pasa toda una vida, entonces el fuerte golpe de la culata de un rifle lo manda de bruces al pisoteado suelo. Su arma es arrancada de sus brazos. Trata de impulsarse con sus rodillas. Botas manchadas de barro pasan frente a sus ojos; los ya muertos ensucian el verde suelo volviéndolo rojo a su alrededor. Alfred esta perdido. Su corazón resuena en su cabeza, más fuerte que esos odiosos tambores y esos detonantes cañones. Alfred esta muy confundido para sentir medo. No se puede mover; no se puede levantar.

"Alfred."

Alfred jadea ante el irreal sonido de su propio nombre. Voltea su cabeza. El rugido de la batalla se desvanece; los gritos ardientes mueren. Todo se vuelve lento y para hasta que no hay nada, nada más que unos ojos verdes brillantes, mirando hacia él y observando a través de él y volviendo el mundo algo simple y real y entendible. Arthur ríe débilmente, nada más que un suspiro sin aliento en el helado viento. "Alfred. Un gusto reunirme con un chico como tu… en un lugar como este."

Alfred se fuerza a moverse, arrastra su pesado cuerpo por el verde-rojo lodo. "Arthur," suspira, desesperado y creyente. Se acerca y agarra la mano de Arthur, la sostiene como si fuera un hombre apunto de ahogarse y aferrándose a la tierra. "Arthur," dice de nuevo, riendo, ignorando la batalla que se libra a su alrededor. Viendo a su león de chaqueta roja, Alfred olvida los pasados dos años, y de nuevo él es joven y torpe; de nuevo él esta perdido y rescatado. "¿No te lo dije, Arthur? Es el destino. Te dije que te vería de Nuevo."

Arthur yace inmóvil en el lodo, su pecho sube demasiado rápido, sus palabras son muy lentas y salen con trabajo. Su rifle esta rodo junto a él. "No seas absurdo, Alfred. Esta es simplemente otra… extraordinaria coincidencia." Arthur toma mucho tiempo para respirar y a Alfred le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta. Pálidas manos presionan contra la desgarrada ropa y la oscura piel. Alfred parpadea mirando el rojo en blanco y rojo.

"Estas sangrando."

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

Arthur da otro suspiro sin aliento. "Mosquete. Rifle. Bayoneta, tal vez. No estoy seguro."

Alfred solo puede mirar, este momento imposible le quita la comprensión de sus manos. "Pero tiene vendas, Arthur. Puedes arreglarlo, como arreglaste mi brazo en ese granero ¿recuerdas?"

"Cada momento." Los ojos verdes de Arthur se oscurecen, y su mano se entibiece entre la de Alfred. "Pero las vendas no pueden arreglar esto."

Alfred escucha, comprende, pero se niega. Sabe que podrá ver a Arthur de nuevo, él espera por verlo de nuevo, sobrevivió dos sangrientos años para verlo de nuevo, pero… "No así…"

Arthur comienza a disculparse, como si fuera su culpa el metal en sus entrañas. Alfred se niega a escuchar una disculpa. Jadea por el frio aire y agarra el paquete al lado de Arthur. Busca rápidamente por algo familiar, algo que pare esta desconcertante confusión, pero ahí no hay más vendas blancas y no más naranjas y el libro de poesía es rojo con sangre. Arthur aprieta suavemente la mano de Alfred, niega con la cabeza. Alfred baja sus ojos, ignorando los gritos y las ordenes y las botas pasantes que se hunden en el lodo. Su mano cae vacía y derrotada del estéril paquete.

"Creo que estoy perdido, Arthur."

"Esta bien, Alfred. También lo estoy." Su león de chaqueta roja siempre sabe que decir.

"Te encontré, sin embargo." Alfred nunca sabe que decir.

"Lo hiciste." Arthur sonríe, una simple línea de verdad en esta pila de mentiras. "Has vuelto. Eres el único que siempre regresa."

"Siempre regresare." Alfred corre betas de lodo del cabello dorado, limpia gotas rojas de los pálidos blancos labios. "Siempre regresare por ti." Alfred habla palabras que no pueden ser ciertas, palabras que desea poder decir, palabras que dibujan entintadas lágrimas rojas en los vidriosos ojos verdes.

"Todo esta bien, Alfred." Arthur suspira mas suavemente que el viento, pero Alfred lo escucha a través del caos y se pregunta por que es Arthur quien lo tranquiliza a él. "Todo esta bien." Palabras sin sentido, porque nada esta bien, no obstante, Alfred se aferra a ese sinsentido.

"No quiero esto, Arthur. Esto no es como yo lo imagine, y no lo quiero. Yo…" Alfred pausa y ahoga sus palabras. "No sé que hacer. "

El aliento de Arthur es cálido en la mejilla de Alfred. "Ve a casa, Alfred."

Esas dos palabras son un golpe de luz en este espeso, tormentoso campo de batalla. "Pero… no puedo hacer eso. Eso me hace un traidor, y no soy un cobarde." Alfred sabe que lucha por la libertad de su nación, por el destino de su nación. Pero aun que él sabe la razón, Alfred no sabe porque la piel de Arthur es blanca y sus lagrimas muy rojas por tal cosas como la libertad.

"No." Arthur sonríe mientras dice eso. Sonríe mientras sangra, mientras rompe las cadenas de rojo, blanco y azul. "Tu has peleado suficiente. Has sido lo suficientemente valiente. Ahora es tu tiempo de ir a casa. Ve a casa, Alfred, y deja estos campos de batalla a viejos hombres como yo. Ve a casa a tu cielo azul."

"Ven conmigo." Alfred sabe que es imposible. "Ven a casa conmigo, Arthur, y así nunca mas estarás perdido."

Los rojos labios de Arthur se separan, sus verdes ojos se encienden. Arthur es cálido y frio. Es el león de chaqueta roja de Alfred; su enemigo y su adoración. Es noble y fuerte. Él es toda la simplicidad y verdad en el mundo, aferrado a la mano de Alfred y sangrando en el lodo. "Pero ya no estoy perdido. Me encontraste ¿Recuerdas?"

Alfred siempre cree en el destino. Pero no entiende porque su destino pudo darle a él ese momento. No comprende porque le dio a Arthur, solo para llevárselo lejos. Tal vez había una razón, pero ahí en la suciedad y el ruido Alfred no comprende. Tal vez su destino era seguir la orden de Arthur de ir a casa, o tal vez era simplemente estar con Arthur mientras se desangraba. Tal vez era para que pudieran encontrarse, por solo unos momentos, ya fuera en un lago azul, o una blanca cabaña o en el medio de un campo de batalla de color rojo sangre. Y tal vez nunca hubo una razón del todo.

Alfred toca los labios blancos de Arthur; toca sus rojas lágrimas. Alfred puede ver a Arthur viniendo a casa en su granja en Virginia. Puede verlo acariciando a los perros y montando los caballos y riendo mientras corren juntos hacia el rio. Alfred puede ver a Arthur con su capa brillante de oro pero sin su chaqueta roja. Puede verlo corriendo a través del bosque de intenso verde debajo de un cielo azul, yaciendo en el dorado campo y mirando las grises nubes oscureciendo sobre sus cabezas. En el medio de este brutal, sangriento campo de batalla, Alfred puede ver a su león de chaqueta roja acostado con él debajo de otros, aun mas azules, pacíficos cielos.

"La lluvia viene, Arthur." Alfred susurra las palabras. "Mira el cielo conmigo."

Pero Arthur no responde. Sus ojos deberían ser curiosos y brillantes y verdes como un sauce. Pero ahora no parpadean, o se oscurece o se estrechan; ahora permanecen ciegos, y la primera gota de lluvia se mezcla con la última de sus lágrimas. Alfred siente su pecho romperse y sus sueños se desvanecen. No habrá un bosque verde intenso; no habrá cielo azul. Solo esta este sangriento campo de batalla, y esas rojas nubes son el único cielo que Alfred mirara con Arthur.

Alfred yace con la cabeza en el lodo, sujetando estrechamente la mano de Arthur, mirando mientras las oscuras nubes se abren. Pero él no ve. Los tormentosos gritos de batalla comienzan a retroceder. Él no escucha. Esas ordenes continúan siendo gritadas, pero aun no tienen sentido, y él aun no las quiere. Después de dos largos años, Alfred solo quiere que esto pare, porque aquí al lado de Arthur es el único lugar en el que siempre ha querido estar.

Pero este rojo cielo no es el cielo que Alfred quiere, así que él cierra los ojos a este. No puede cambiar su fortuna. No puede reparar este destino cruel. Pero puede esperar a ir a casa con Arthur. Entonces Alfred toma la mano de Arthur, sintiendo que se volvía lentamente fría, mientras la lluvia vuelve la sangre, la nieve y la ultima parte de pisoteado verde en lodo alrededor de ellos. Mientras los labios se vuelven azules, y la piel se vuelve blanca, y todo se vuelve rojo.

_Colores indistinguibles._

* * *

_Fin. _

* * *

Notas del traductor: Gracias a todos los que leyeron, los que dejaron comentarios, dieron favoritos y siguieron la historia :) Este fic tiene un final que apesar de ser algo esperado, logra cautivar de todos modos. _  
_

¡Hasta la proxima~!


End file.
